JP 2010-193434 A discloses a display device in which, outside a display region, a plurality of drive circuits are connected for each line functioning as a gate line. Each drive circuit includes a plurality of switching elements. The display device changes, at predetermined time intervals, a drive circuit to be operated in turn to shorten the operating periods of the switching elements in each drive circuit, thus suppressing the degradation of the switching elements.